battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Dora's Speech
In her appearances in Battle for Dream Island and Battle for Dream Island Again, Dora spoke in a weird, squeaky sped up Spanish. This article lists every quote said by Dora. Dora's Perfect Spanish In seasons 1 and 2 of BFDI, Dora's voice is the female Spanish voice provided in Google Translate for aloud speech. It is sped up 10x, the only exception is in "The Reveal", which she instead blurts out generic cartoon blabbering sped up 20x. The caption "PERFECT SPANISH!!!!!!!!" in yellow stars to her left and right when she speaks. In Season 4, this is replaced with her saying "da" many times with rapid succession; the "PERFECT SPANISH!!!!!!!!" stars are gone as well. Translations "The Reveal": "My name is Dora and I need the Island very badly because I feed on islands. Islands are my only food, and, as such, I need as many islands as I can get! Many people refuse to sell me islands because they know that I will just gobble them up, and that is true, but what harm would that do to them? We island-eaters are tired of the discrimination we receive from society in general, and would greatly appreciate if just one ray of light was shone on our people in the form of Dream Island!" "Reveal Novum": "That was a bad decision you voters made! You'll all regret it when I starve to death! I'll haunt you in your sleep!" "Get Digging": "I am very glad Fries gave me the shovel, and, with it, the ability to dig. I know that if I can dig, I can create islands! And since islands are my only food, creating islands is very important to me. I love islands so much that I have written my very own island song. Would you like to hear it? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I'm going to sing it anyway. It goes - 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.' So, what did you think? Never mind - I don't care about your opinion. I know that you, being biased against us island-eaters, will say you hate it. But we island-eaters know that all the songs we write are wonderful. My two favorite things in the world are islands and songs. My two least favorite things are you and David. David is not my brother. He is not even related to me. I have tried to kill him plenty of times, but all my attempts have failed miserably. Most of my failures are the result of the horrendous "David Cloner." I forgot to tell you that the David Cloner ranks third on my least favorite list. Anyway, back to islands. I like islands. They are good. So good, I want to sing my song again! 'Islands, islands! Yum, yum yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp. Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands.'" "Getting Teardrop to Talk": "Digging! How novel. If I am to construct and produce islands for consumption, acquiring dirt in this jubilent manner seems most appropriate." *starts singing* "Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands! They are so delish! Gimme islands now! Gimme! Gimme, gimme, gimme! Gimme. Islands! Yum! Islands. Glorp! Shlorp! Gobble! Gloop! Gulp! Lala! Islands. Islands, islands! Yum, yum, yum! Islands, islands! Chomp. Islands. Yum!" "Getting Teardrop to Talk" (unused version): "Lollipop, you ipprehensible imbecile, how about shutting YOUR pie hole for a second? All the years I spent with you in the TLC and you still haven't learned a single thing about me. I could eat you right now. Like right this instant. But you don't even know that because you didn't think it was worth your time to learn my language? I don't even need to eat you. It would grant me no sustenance in the slightest. But maybe I still want to. I bet you don't even taste good. But I'd do it anyway, just to see your worthless attitude disappear. Honestly, it's astounding that you made it this far without getting stuck in a cactus, or getting your face covered in sand. Now, I am going to repeat everything I said a few times so that you'll be able to determine, that from the duration of the rant, that how much I am done with you, Lollipop. Since you never care to understand what I say. Lollipop, you ipprehensible imbecile, how about shutting YOUR pie hole for a second? All the years I spent with you in the TLC and you still haven't learned a single thing about me. I could eat you right now. Like right this instant. But you don't even know that because you didn't think it was worth your time to learn my language? I don't even need to eat you. It would grant me no sustenance in the slightest. But maybe I still want to. I bet you don't even taste good. But I'd do it anyway, just to see your worthless attitude disappear. Honestly, it's astounding that you made it this far without getting stuck in a cactus, or getting your face covered in sand. Lollipop, you ipprehensible imbecile, how about shutting YOUR pie hole for a second? All the years I spent with you in the TLC and you still haven't learned a single thing about me. I could eat you right now. Like right this instant. But you don't even know that because you didn't think it was worth your time to learn my language? I don't even need to eat you. It would grant me no sustenance in the slightest. But maybe I still want to. I bet you don't even taste good. But I'd do it anyway, just to see your worthless attitude disappear. Honestly, it's astounding that you made it this far without getting stuck in a cactus, or getting your face covered in sand." "The Four is Lava": "Of course. It's as I feared. An island eater such as myself has been fated to go hungry. As I starve, trapped in the depths of this number's wretched squishy body, my final thought will be that of the time I've spent with you all. If only I could stay just for one moment longer, perhaps I would reveal-" Insulavoric Insulavoric is the language Dora speaks in BFDI through BFB. Coverage The language was first mentioned, and proven to be the one Dora speaks, in the Battle for Dream Island: Official Character Guide book. It is also noted this language is very hard to learn and to master. Dora is currently the only character known to speak this language. Although, Four is shown to be able to understand, but not necessarily speak Insulavoric as shown in bfb 1 and bfb 15. It was originally named "Perfect Spanish" which led many to believe it was Spanish; later it was changed, along with Dora's hair style, to avoid copyright issues with the Nickelodeon show Dora the Explorer. The language sounds like "Dadadadada", and is played very fast and high pitched. When slowed down, however, it's not really words at all. Category:Other Category:Running gags